


I Know Who You Are

by eccentricStyle (Megafire)



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megafire/pseuds/eccentricStyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything's said and done, Rose seeks to comfort Kanaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Who You Are

Kanaya didn’t move. She hadn’t moved in quite a while now. This was absolutely fine by her, since if she did start moving she might run into someone and she really didn’t want to think about what would happen if she did. Nobody dared approach her either, and even if someone did, the stench would surely keep them away.

She heard someone coming and her body tensed, even though she fully expected the footsteps to stop and go back in the direction they came from. They didn’t.  
“Kanaya?” a voice called out. It was definitely female but she didn’t recognise it. Did that mean the humans had finally arrived? Could that be who she thought it was?  
“Who is there?” Her throat felt dry again.  
“It’s Rose.” Her heart skipped a beat. It really was her! But why was she here? Hadn’t the others warned her? “Can I come in?”  
Kanaya would love to see her again, but she wasn’t sure, couldn’t be sure, if it was for the right reasons.  
“Please leave.”

She didn’t. Rose still looked the same as the last time Kanaya had seen her. Despite the darkness the troll could still see the human’s face twist in disgust for only a split second before regaining its usual composure. After that, though, Rose was very much not looking at a certain spot in the room in the same way Kanaya wasn’t either. She could spot even those minute details now. This was a minor gift to a major curse, she supposed.

Rose did not ask the obvious questions, such as ‘are you okay?’ for which Kanaya was grateful. She also did not have her wands, which confused the troll. Did she not realise the danger she was in? Or did she simply not want to antagonise her, considering the damage their counterparts had done. It was probably the last one.

Neither of them spoke for a while, both simply observing the other, but Kanaya broke the silence.  
“Why have you come here?” She immediately hated the sound of her own voice.  
“I wanted to talk to you,” the human replied.  
“Why?”  
This question seemed to surprise her somewhat, but, being Rose, she quickly retaliated. “Because you’re my friend and I don’t intend to let you wallow in self pity here.” She tensed up again, trying to figure out the troll’s response before it happened.  
“Thank you,” Kanaya said, “but I doubt you will find much of your former friend remaining.”  
“That sentiment already proves you wrong.” She stepped forward cautiously. Kanaya kept watching her, but did not make a move.

“You look horrid, by the way. You really should get out more.”  
This was a very risky thing to say and Kanaya knew Rose knew it. The human was hiding her readiness to run for the exit and doing it very well. She was in luck, however.  
“Do the others agree with that?” The fact that Rose was trying meant a lot to her, but Kanaya did not quite understand why she would push so far against her fear and better judgement.  
“They do, in fact.”  
Kanaya did not reply, prompting the human to continue.  
“We miss you, Kanaya. Karkat misses you.” She took a step forward. “Aradia misses you.” And another. “Even Vriska misses you.” She was standing right in front of her now and crouched down, looking her right in the eyes as her voice changed to a whisper. “I miss you.”

Each name had stung, but the last one broke her. Tears began to form in her eyes. Jade-green tears. Hers. Her colour. Not violet or purple. Her own. “Why would you miss me? I am a monster.”  
A faint smile appeared on Rose’s face and her own eyes began to twinkle with humanity’s transparent tears, as she brushed a loose stray of Kanaya’s hair away. “Monsters don’t cry.”

Kanaya fell in her friend’s arms and sobbed, while Rose hugged her tightly. So they sat for several long yet not unpleasant minutes.  
“Aradia is alive?” Kanaya asked finally, between sniffles.  
“Yes,” Rose replied. “And she’s very happy now.”  
“Just like before?”  
“According to Sollux, yes.”  
“How is he?” She didn’t need to explain why she asked that question.  
“He is also very happy, actually.” Kanaya couldn’t quite believe that. “He has gone blind, but he seems to be okay with that. He seems to be okay with everything, as a matter of fact.”

Rose got up, holding one of Kanaya’s hands in her own as she did. “But I should not be the one to tell you this. You should discover this yourself.” She pulled the troll up to her feet.  
“Rose, I am thirsty again and I...“ She hesitated. “I really do not want anyone else to-“ end up like him, was what she wanted to say, but her voice failed her. He really had deserved everything she gave him and she had made sure there was nothing left in him.  
“I understand,” Rose said, but she didn’t seem dissuaded. “You must understand, however, that we have overcome all challenges thus far and we will overcome this as well. After all, we’re working to the same goal now.”  
Both girls smiled at each other, tears still in their eyes.  
Kanaya knew Rose understood her better than anyone else ever would. “Very well, lead the way.” And, as she followed her to the others, she really hoped the human girl hadn’t been lying about the others wanting to see her.


End file.
